


If I Had My Way

by rattlesnakes



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Helena is complicated basically, Helena's complicated relationship with Sarah, Helena's complicated relationship with religion, Helena's complicated relationship with the idea of family, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesnakes/pseuds/rattlesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Helena: violence, Ukrainian lullabies, and blood singing to see blood of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had My Way

[download .rar](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oi07k56stj28h4r/if%20I%20had%20my%20way.rar) // [listen at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/brave-as-our-songs/if-i-had-my-way)  
  
Patrick Wolf - Kriespiel // Sarah Slean - Climbing Up the Walls (Cover) // Mazzy Star - Umbilical // Suzanne Vega - Blood Sings // Belly - Someone To Die For // Tori Amos - Carbon // The Stranglers - Strange Little Girl // Bart and Friends - Can’t Help Falling In Love (Cover) // Tori Amos - Icicle // Jesca Hoop - When I’m Asleep // Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds - All The Pretty Little Horses (Traditional) // PJ Harvey - Down By The Water // Shirley Manson - Samson & Delilah (Cover) // Imogen Heap - The Fire // Sokalsky Sisters Trio - Ой ходить сон коло віко (Traditional) // Joan Osborne - What If God Was One Of Us  
  
  
 **1\. Patrick Wolf - Kriespiel**  
 _instrumental_  
  
 **2\. Sarah Slean - Climbing Up The Walls (Cover)**  
 _I am the pick in the ice_  
 _do not cry out or hit the alarm_  
 _you know we’re friends till we die_  
  
 **3\. Mazzy Star - Umbilical**  
 _and fall from her mother’s umbilical cord_  
 _with her sister in the womb_  
 _one day she opened her mouth wide_  
 _and swallowed her_ _surroundings_  
  
 **4\. Suzanne Vega - Blood Sings**  
 _when blood sees blood of its own_  
 _it sings to see itself again_  
 _it sings to hear the voice it’s known_  
 _it sings to recognize the face_  
 _one body split and passed along the line_  
  
 **5\. Belly - Someone To Die For**  
 _poor thing, poor thing, do you have a sister?_  
 _would your lay your body_  
 _down on the tracks for her?_  
 _stand on one tiptoe in hell for her?_  
  
 **6\. Tori Amos - Carbon**  
 _loons can dive where the world bleeds white_  
 _just keep your eyes on her_  
 _don’t look away_  
  
 **7\. The Stranglers - Strange Little Girl**  
 _walking home in her wrapped up world_  
 _she survived but she’s feeling old_  
 _cause she found all things cold_  
  
 **8\. Bart and Friends - Can’t Help Falling In Love (Cover)**  
 _shall I stay, would it be a sin?_  
 _if I can’t help falling in love with you_  
  
 **9\. Tori Amos - Icicle**  
 _icicle, icicle, where are you going?_  
 _I have a hiding place when spring marches in_  
 _will you keep watch for me? I hear them calling-_  
  
 **10\. Jesca Hoop - When I’m Asleep**  
 _and every second a baby_  
 _is born through his mother’s bones_  
 _and torn from grace, gotta find your faith_  
 _or the devil’s gonna claim your soul_  
  
 **11\. Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds - All the Pretty Little Horses** **(Trad)**  
 _go to sleep, don’t you cry_  
 _rest your head upon the clover_  
 _rest your head upon the clover_  
  
 **12\. PJ Harvey - Down By The Water**  
 _little fish, big fish, swimming in the water -_  
 _come back here, man, gimme my daughter_  
  
 **13\. Shirley Manson - Samson & Delilah (Cover)  
** _and the bees made honey in the lion’s head  
  
_ **14\. Imogen Heap - the Fire  
** _instrumental_  
  
 **15\. Sokalsky Sisters Trio - Ой ходить сон коло віко**  
Translation: “The Dream Passes by the Windows”  
 _the Dream asks Sleep:_  
 _“where should we rest tonight?”_  
 _where the house is warm,_  
 _where the child is small,_  
 _there we will go_  
  
 **16.** **Joan Osborne - What If God Was One Of Us?**  
 _if God had a face, what would it look like,_  
 _and would you want to see?_


End file.
